Seddie Past
by PigSlay
Summary: Sam and Freddie once again think about the reason she hates him. After that, he comes to her house to say something. Seddie obviously.


**Seddie Past**

**Author's Notes: I don't own iCarly. Ever wondered why Sam 'hates' Freddie? Here's what I think.**

_I didn't always hate Freddie, four years ago, one year after I met Carly, I met him. We were really good friends but… Here's the whole story._

Four years ago, one year after meeting Carly…

I was in the park with my mom.

I saw some guy with his mom.

I walked up to him and her.

"Hi," I said to him. "I'm Sam."

"Hi," he said. "I'm Freddie."

"Nice to meet you," we both said.

We shook hands.

Suddenly he started making me feel like I could be… nice around him. Not act like the criminal I always was.

"Want to hang out some time?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

Then he and I went to a tree and sat and talked for several minutes.

"You know," I said to him. "I feel comfortable around you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I feel like I can be my true self around you."

"Wow, thanks."

"Hey, how about we go to my house tonight and have a sleep-over?"

"Great idea," then he asked me where I lived.

I told him.

My mom told me it was never okay to give away your address unless you really trusted somebody. I really trusted him.

Freddie went to my house for our sleepover. I couldn't wait!

That night, when he first arrived at the door, I opened it and said "Freddie! Yay!"

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said. "But I must warn you, some of my relatives are… criminals."

Freddie laughed. "Don't worry."

We played games with each other all night until we fell asleep. He had fallen asleep in my arms, which made me smile in my sleep.

The next day…

We woke up in the morning at 7 AM.

"Good morning Freddie," I said.

"'Morning Sam," Freddie said.

We smiled at each other.

"Hey Freddie," I said. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," said Freddie. "Not yet."

I smiled. This was fantastic. "Want to go to Groovy Smoothie?"

"Yeah, then we can go to the playground."

"Bye mom," I said, going out the door with Freddie. "We're going to Groovy Smoothie."

"Okay," said my mom. "Be sure to pay this time though. I can't handle another bill."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said.

We arrived in Groovy Smoothie.

"What do you want?" I asked Freddie.

"Strawberry with whipped cream," he said. "Cherry on top."

"Make that two," I said.

"I thought you hated whipped cream."

"I do."

He looked at me, confused.

I saw Carly there too.

"Come on Freddie," I said. "Let's go to the playground." I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the Groovy Smoothie. Surprisingly, his smoothie didn't spill.

Several minutes passed…

We drank our smoothies. I tried to avoid the whipped cream.

Soon, I decided. It was time.

I stopped drinking, looked straight at him, and said, "Freddie I love y-"

Suddenly, Carly appeared in between us. "Hi Sam." She looked at Freddie. "Who's this?"

"This is Freddie," I said.

Suddenly, Freddie said, "I love you" to Carly.

For a second, I thought he was talking to me and was so happy, but then when I saw the way he looked at Carly, I realized he was talking to her.

"So what did you want to tell me Sam?" Freddie asked.

I looked at him angrily, then took my cup and dumped all the whipped cream on top of his head. "I hate you!" Then I ran home, crying.

And that, my friends, is why I hate Freddie. I know he didn't entirely understand it at the time, but by now I hope he's figured it out.

_Speaking of which, I have to go. He's here._

"_Hi Sam," he says, walking through my bedroom door._

"_Hi Freddie," I say._

"_Sam," he's speaking in a serious and sad tone. "I looked back at our past and realized why you… stopped being friends with me. And I have something to say."_

"_What is it?" I ask. I can't wait to hear what he's about to say. Oh my god, I can hardly breathe._

"_I love you too," he says. I see him starting to walk out the door._

"_No, Freddie, wait," I say. I need to save this moment. I force his face into mine and kiss him on the lips._

_Wow, that felt even better than I thought it would._

**Seddie Past**


End file.
